Twister
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Los titulares del Seigaku están encerrados en el vestuario por culpa de la lluvia. Fuji tiene un Twister en la mochila… Thrill Pair / Golden Pair / InuKai / Imperial Pair


Aclaraciones: The Prince of Tennis no es mío (ya me gustaría U.U) y la historia tampoco es mía, solo me he dedicado a traducirla del ingles.

La historia es de: PheonixShadow.

**¡SI NO OS GUSTA EL YAOI FUERA! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Twister**

- Hmmm… Hay un 25% de posibilidad que pare en el rojo y un 60% al pie izquierdo si la ruleta la gira Taka-San sin una raqueta en mano. Pero, la ultima vez toco en azul, así que es imposible que toque de nuevo ese mismo color – Inui con destellos en las gafas- ¡Tiene que ser verde y mano derecha!

- Lo siento Inui, azul y mano izquierda

- ...

Los titulares del equipo Seigaku se encontraban en el vestuario debido a que una fuerte lluvia les había dejado sin prácticas ese día. Todos los titulares parecían contentos por esa lluvia, bueno, a excepción de Ryoma, que hubiera continuado con su práctica si Ryuuzaki-Sensei no le hubiera gritado en el oído lo peligroso que era jugar a tenis bajo la lluvia. Cuando termino, se fue a la sala de profesores y ellos se sentaron en los banquillos para saber que hacer. Ese día nadie había llevado paraguas así que se quedarían en los vestuarios hasta que acabara de llover.

Tuvieron suerte que ese día Fuji llevara el Twister al colegio o hubieran sufrido de gran aburrimiento

- Fuji Sempai, de todos modos, ¿Por que has traído el Twister al colegio? – Pregunto Momo. El chico estaba en una difícil posición, los brazos cruzados, un pie estirado mientras el otro pie estaba doblado en un ángulo algo extraño.

- Saa, Onee-San me dijo que lo necesitaría.-Fuji sonrió mientras movía su mano derecha – Ella tiene un sexto sentido para la adivinación.

- Rojo y pierna izquierda

Todos los jugadores se movieron para colocarse en el color.

Momo era un completo fracaso y cayo al suelo. Se unió con Taka-San e Inui. Inui había dicho que observando como jugaban cogería información de todos y Taka se había ofrecido en girar la ruleta

- No soy bueno en el Twister – Admitió tímidamente.

- Eres malo, Momo-Sempai – Dijo Ryoma mientras se giraba y ponía la mano derecha en uno de los puntos azules. Su flexibilidad había resultado ser tan buena como la de Eiji, por lo cual no tenia problemas en llegar a cualquier punto, para no mencionar que al tener el cuerpo pequeño le permitía un acceso mas fácil ha huecos difíciles de llegar u ocupar.

- ¡Ey Mocoso! No seas tan grosero con tu sempai

- Mada mada dane

- Ochibi parece que se esta divirtiendo, nya! – Dijo Eiji en su posición

Su cuerpo estaba prácticamente torcido, aunque el chico parecía que estaba cómodo con un brazo bajo su pierna derecha, la pierna izquierda al lado de su hombro y su brazo izquierdo detrás de su cabeza. Ryoma se preguntaba si su sempai tenía huesos en el cuerpo.

- Estaría mejor si Fuji-Sempai no se inclinara encima mío de esa manera

Fuji le sonrió dulcemente. Ryoma se aqueo hacia atrás dando una vuelta apoyando los brazos y las piernas en los colores indicados. Fuji se tumbo encima de él, si, no había otra palabra ante la posición del mayor. Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Ryoma y una de sus piernas la tenia entre las del chico

- Saaa, me gusta mucho esta posición… tenemos que hacer esto mas a menudo R-Y-O-chan

Ryoma deseo más que nunca quitarle esa sonrisa en la cara a Fuji – ¡No me llames así!

- Entonces ¿Cómo tengo que llamarte, su majestad?

- Solo lla…

- Rojo, mano derecha

Ryoma dio la vuelta en si mismo dando la espalda a Fuji mientras llegaba al punto rojo mas cercano a el. Solo para darse cuenta que aun estaba en una posición algo comprometida con su sempai. Que afortunado

- Ii data… No sabia que Kaidoh podía doblarse de esa manera – Dijo Inui apuntándolo en su cuaderno –Sabia que se podía doblar… pero no de esa manera

- Fshuu –Se sonrojo Kaidoh. – Sempai…

-¿Y como sabes todo eso Inui-Sempai?

- Por supuesto que lo se. Nosotros…

- Te gusta hacer experimentos divertidos, ejercicios elásticos todos los días – Corto Ryoma - ¿verdad?

- Echizen…

- Amarillo, pierna derecha.

- Hmm, No sabía que Tezuka fuera tan flexible – Comentó Fuji de repente – Después de todo siempre esta tan recto.

Todos miraron a Tezuka. El capitán para sorpresa de todos había accedido a jugar con ellos.

El capitán les miro fijamente – No hay que bajar la guardia

Ryoma se pregunto si la frase se la decía a los demás o a él mismo, después de todo se había descuidado y Fuji había podido chantajearle y por ese mismo motivo Tezuka se había puesto a juagar con ellos. Ryoma pensaba que su capitán tendría que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, a fin de cuentas él siempre estaba diciendo que no tenían que bajar nunca la guardia y él la había bajado. Hipócrita.

Mientras tanto Eiji preguntaba por su parece de dobles - ¿Dónde esta Oishi, Nya?

- Eiji mira detrás de ti

El acróbata se giro sobre si mismo tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello. Entonces él pudo ver como su compañero estaba muy cerca de el, aunque parecía estar algo incomodo.

- Oishi, ¿estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes.

- ¡Fuji! Oishi…

- S… Si- Gimió Oishi entre dientes. El sabía que no serbia para ese juego y en esos momentos podía sentir como sus huesos le dolían hasta que se rindió y cayó en la alfombra del Twister.

- ¡Oishi! – Eiji inmediatamente se acerco a su compañero preocupado. Las manos del pelirrojo empezaron a tocar el cuerpo de Oishi en busca de cualquier tipo de herida. Ryoma se dio cuenta que estaba tocando lugares donde era poco probable que se hubiera hecho alguna herida. ¿Su sempai estaba ruborizado?

- Hmm… parece que Oishi le ha dado algo de instinto maternal a Eiji… –Comento Inui

- Nya! ¡Oishi! - Grito Eiji sacudiendo a su pareja -¡Háblame! No te mueras nya! Si te mueres ¿quien me comprara helados? ¿Quien me comprara algún juguete? Aun quiero jugar contigo a dobles

- ... o no -Termino Inui, en esos momentos la cara de Oishi había empezado a volverse azul por la falta de aire. Ryoma sentía pena por él ya que le caya bien su sempai.

La Golden Pair salió del juego y se unieron a sus otros compañeros. En esos momentos solo quedaban encima de la alfombra Tezuka, Kaidoh, Fuji y Ryoma

Ryoma intento varias veces escapar del agarre de Fuji pero se lo hacia imposible. Fuji se había dicho que no quería que su Kouhai se escapara de ese agarre. Ryoma miro a su Buchou con cara de suplica buscando ayuda para poder salir de eso

- Lo siento Echizen - Pensó Tezuka - Pero yo tampoco puedo con Fuji

Sintiendo un poco (MUY poco) de compasión por el chico, se aparto de su lado, no sin antes susurrarle al oído

- Me voy apartar, pero me debes un favor

Ryoma frunció el ceño, los favores de Fuji por lo general no eran muy seguro que digamos. Pero en esos momentos estaba incomodo con Fuji encima de él, sobretodo con todo el equipo enfrente suyo. Bueno ya se preocuparía de eso mas adelante

- De acuerdo

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo o moverse, la puerta se abrió dejando paso Ryuuzaku-Sensei

- Aun estáis aqu...

Ella se congeló mirando a los titulares. O dios ¿Incluso Tezuka estaba jugando al Twister? ¡Y Fuji...!

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella

Silencio.

Entonces- ¿Sabéis que nace un bebe gay por cada silencio incomodo?- Pregunto Fuji. Este aun estaba encima de Ryoma sin intención de moverse

Ryuuzaku-Sensei suspiro. En serio ¿Que había hecho para merecer ese extraño (aunque excelente) equipo? Ni Nanjiroh había causado tantos problemas en sus años de estudiante.

- ¡Fuji! ¡Suelta a Echizen! ¡Puedes seguir mas tarde! Recoged todo esto

_Owari_

_Omake_

- ¡Fuji! ¡Suelta a Echizen! ¡Puedes seguir mas tarde! Recoged todo esto

Todo el mundo empezó ha recoger el vestuario

La puerta de abrió de nuevo.

Atobe Keigo entre en el vestuario, con un gran paraguas purpura en su mano. El se acerco a Tezuka con aires de grandeza y le cogió del brazo - Ore-Sama a venido a recogerte para ir a casa.

Todo el mundo se le quedo mirando

Atobe miro a su alrededor y pudo ver como todo el mundo se le estaba mirando - Oh, ¿Ore-Sama a interrumpido algo?

- Estábamos jugando a Twister, Rey Mono - Sonrió Ryoma - Supongo que no sabrás porque Tezuka-Buchou es tan flexible en el juego ¿Verdad?

Paso por alto la mirada que le echaba Tezuka

- Ah, eso - Atobe le mando una mirado sonriente al capitán - Tiene mucha practica. Jugamos a eso todas las noches... a solas

Fuji abrió los ojos mientras sonreía y a Inui le brillaron las gafas

- oh dios! No quiero saber nada de la vida sexual de Tezuka - Se murmuro Oishi a si mismo- Espero que al menos use protección, claro son chicos y los chicos no puede quedarse embarazado ¿Verdad? Espero que sepan lo que hacen…

Tezuka resistió el impulso de soltar un gemido mientras pensaba que eso no estaba sucediendo

De refilón el capitán del Seigaku pudo ver como Ryoma sonreía divertido

- Echizen, ¡20 vueltas a la pista!

* * *

Wii! Otra traducción hecha. Jiji, a falta de poca imaginación me ha dado por hacer traducciones de esta serie :P Si alguien quiere alguna pareja en concreto que me lo diga eso si, parejas con Ryoma, yaoi y que no sea Momo que no me cae bien xD

Si alguien sabe alguna otra web aparte de con fics yaoi's en ingles de esta serie que me lo diga plis!

Nos vemos

Mione


End file.
